macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye
is a theatrical adaptation of Macross Frontier, and the direct sequel to Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress. It was released on February 26, 2011 by Klock Worx. Plot In 2059, a long-range space colony, the Macross Frontier, continues to make its perilous voyage to the center of the galaxy. A young stunt pilot named Alto Saotome's life is forever changed after he joins SMS, a private military company aboard the Frontier. By some twist of fate, Saotome begins to fall for the galactic idol, Sheryl Nome, along with his friend and rising pop star, Ranka Lee. In the voices of the two girls are hidden secrets which threaten the ship. Production The official website of the Macross Frontier anime series confirmed that there would be two theatrical Macross Frontier films. While the first film was a re-edit of the story of the television series with new footage, the second film, titled Macross Frontier the Movie: The Wings of Goodbye (マクロスF 恋離飛翼～サヨナラノツバサ～ Macross Frontier Gekijō-ban ~Sayonara no Tsubasa~?), which was based also on the Macross Frontier TV series, acted as a sequel to the 2009 film, including a new story and new music.12 In the Macross Frontier Girasama Festival, the movie's release date was confirmed to be on February 26, 2011. The film is a rearrangement of aspects of the original TV series, having little to do with the original story. Release Blu-ray and DVD editions of the movie were released by Bandai Namco Games on October 20, 2011. The Blu-ray version is still a Hybrid Pack, the same as the first movie released in Blu-ray.14 A PS3 game titled Macross Last Frontier is included in the Hybrid Pack, and it can be played when the disc is in the PlayStation 3. A Blu-ray re-release took place in 2016. Characters * Yuichi Nakamura - Alto Saotome * Aya Endo - Sheryl Nome * Megumi Nakajima - Ranka Lee * Katsuyuki Konishi - Ozma Lee * Hiroshi Kamiya - Mikhail Blanc * Jun Fukuyama - Luca Angelloni * Megumi Toyoguchi - Clan Clang * Kenta Miyake - Bobby Margot * Sanae Kobayashi - Catherine Glass * Soichiro Hoshi - Brera Sterne * Kikuko Inoue - Grace O'Connor * Tomokazu Sugita - Leon Mishima See Also Series *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' *''Macross 7'' *''Macross Frontier'' Movies *''Macross FB7 Galaxy Flow Soul: Listen to My Song!'' *''Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress'' Games *''Macross Triangle Frontier'' *''Macross Ultimate Frontier'' *''Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy'' *''Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture'' Notes & Trivia *''Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye'' adapts the storyline found in the original Macross Frontier anime, from episodes 14 - 25. *比翼連理 is given the reading "Sayonara no Tsubasa" but it can be alternatively read as "Renrihiyoku" which is a pun on the title of Chinese legend .“比翼道理”. Idioms Net Encyclopedia. Viewed on March 5, 2011. *The movie grossed ¥7 0000 0000 at the Box Office.Box Office Gross, TV Anime Adaptations References External Links *Macross Frontier Movie:The Wings of Goodbye at ANN. Category:Movies Category:Macross Frontier